Card Seals
Friend Point Seal The Friend Point Seal contains cards generally of a low rarity. They tend to be of good use to summoners starting out, but become of little value as time goes on. 200 Friend Points are needed for one card draw. Cards can also be drawn ten at a time for 2000 points. Friend Points are gained by battling with an allies monster or having been selected by others as their ally. Choosing someone from your Friend List and completing the battle will award 10 points. Choosing an adventurer will award 5 points. Note: Points will only be awarded once per use in a 24 hour period. If the same ally is used or someone uses your monster more than once in this period, no additional points will be given. Summoners also receive 200 friend points once for logging in the first time that day. 'List of Monsters' General Rare Elements †This card is guaranteed to appear when drawing 10 cards at a time Diamond Seal The Diamond Seal contain cards of a higher rarity and has a higher number of series' available than in the Friend Point Seal. 5 Diamonds are needed for a card draw. Each week a different attribute is featured, enhancing the chances of drawing that attributes cards. 2 specific monsters are also selected from that weeks attribute for an extra enhanced chance. Special single day events are also occasionally held with a 200% extra chance of drawing cards from specific monsters or series. 'List of Monsters' Special Seals Special Seals are only available for a limited time during special events. 5 Diamonds are needed for a card draw. 'Pili Heavenly Stone' * This seal is open from 19 Jun 2017 - 30 Jul 2017 'Shogun Emblems (closed)' * This seal was open from 8 May 2017 - 18 Jun 2017 'The Scroll of Knights (closed)' * This seal was open from 20 March 2017 - 7 May 2017 'Kojiki (closed)' * This seal was open from 6 February 2017 - 19 March 2017 'Heroes of the Empires (closed)' * This seal was open from 19 December 2016 - 31 January 2017 and 28 April 2017 - 1 May 2017 'League of Broken Wings (closed)' * This seal was open from 31 October - 18 December 2016 and 10 March 2017 - 12 March 2017 'Wheel of Fortune (closed)' * This seal was open from 8 August - 18 September 2016 and 22 May 2017 16:00 - 18 June 2017 * This seal will not be reopened again 'God & Demon Seal (closed)' * This seal was open from 18 July - 24 July 2016 'MS Hero Seal (closed)' * This seal is not available any more and will not be reopened again 'Chinese Paladin Seal (closed)' * This seal is not available any more and will not be reopened again 'Chest of Xuan-Yuan (closed)' * This seal is not available any more and will not be reopened again 'Fantastic Seal (closed)' * This seal is not available any more and will not be reopened again † Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau only 'Solomon Seal (closed)' † regions outside Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau only Ancient Coin Seals Ancient Coin Seals are only available for a limited time during special events. 100 Ancient Coins are needed for a card draw. Ancient Coins can be collecting by drawing from the following seals: #Special Seals - you will get 5 Ancient Coins per draw #Diamond Seal - you will get 10 Ancient Coins per draw (100 Ancient Coins for a Diamond 10-Seal draw) 'Break the Ancient Coin Seal' * This seal is open from 10 April 2017 - 17 April 2017 zh:抽卡資訊 Category:Tower of Saviors Category:Cards